Keys of the Heart
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Grimmjow is a famous rockstar and seems to be badass on the outside. But what is he hiding behind closed doors? There are secrets no one should know, but a special someone seems to make his way into his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry that it took so long to get this new story out, I have been really busy lately! But here you go, the first chapter of Keys of the Heart. This will be my most meaningful GrimmIchi fic, lots of angst, yet lots of funny moments and love, so I hope you all will enjoy this one.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!_

**Chapter I**

_"Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking,_

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

Grimmjow sang out the melodic words with passion, as he did with all of his songs. Feet tapped the ground in beat, his voice ringing out through the large stadium. He personally writes the lyrics for the band-Night Stalkers-and his band mates couldn't be happier. They had no talent in the writing department so they left it to him, where they were more than pleased with his skills.

_"Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking,_

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses,_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you,_

_I will be the one that you run to,_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

As he sang, the beads of sweat on his forehead ran down the sides of his face, mingling with the dripping water from his hair that he had splashed on before the show. Pieces of his hair stuck to his face and he had to shake his head vigorously, the crowd screaming, thinking it was part of the show. Everything he did on stage made the crowd go crazy, especially the women in the audience who threw their bras and panties on the stage. And every time, he would nonchalantly move away from a close by undergarment.

He was _so _not straight and the sight of the items disgusted him, but he couldn't let his fans know he preferred dick over vagina.

Gross.

The song ended and he pumped his fists in the air in a final goodnight to the audience that now attempted to crawl on the stage. Security guards stood their ground and held them back.

Backstage, his bassist, Szayel, approached him with delighted features.

"Once again, Grimmy, we hit it!"

"Only because I'm fucking sexy," Grimmjow replied with a grin while placing his guitar in its case. "Just think, we'd be twice the richer if I took off my clothes."

"Now, now, Grimmy, we're a rock band, not a traveling strip show!" Szayel exclaimed, giving him a suggestive smile. "Although, _I _wouldn't mind to see a little."

"Oh, for fuck sakes, get a room!" Nnoitra said as he entered from the back door that led outside to the van. He was going in and out, packing his drum set.

"No, thanks. He's too much of a girl for me. I don't eat that shit."

Szayel guffawed at him before huffing and taking his bass out to the van.

Ulquiorra, the manager, entered through the back door and motioned over his shoulder with a thumb, "You coming with us, Grimmjow?" he asked, noticing the sorrow beginning to set in the bluenettes eyes. He knew the answer. It was the same after every show they played.

Grimmjow shook his head and placed the strap to his case over his shoulder, "Sorry, Ulquiorra."

He brushed past him and exited the facility, not bothering to look at the others as he passed and headed towards his Bugatti veyron.

The car was sleek in the body; one of the fastest cars in the world and the most beautiful. Like most Bugattis, it was two-toned; the outer edges of the hood, rear, and down the doors was black. Blue filled the space between to give it his own personal flair.

Settling himself in the car with his guitar on the floor of the passenger seat, he smirked half-heartedly at the purr the vehicle gave when started.

_Curse this curse._

With a sigh, he pulled out of the almost-empty parking lot and began the 35 minute drive home.

He lived in a medium-sized apartment on the second floor. The complex was right on the outskirts of town so he wouldn't feel caged in by the crowded life of the city. It was more like a small flat to accommodate his white grand piano and other accessories.

Of course...no one knew about his piano.

Not once has he let someone other than himself into the apartment. It was his domain; his place of secrets. His past was barely anything to be proud of. Not even his band mates, his closest friends, knew that he could play the piano. It was his secret and his alone.

Once inside the apartment, he set down the guitar case and picked up the mail that had come in through the mail slot in the door. Mail never went unnoticed by him.

A special fan of his always sent him letters filled with poems and songs. Not love songs, mind you. Well...maybe one or two, but that's not the point. What mattered were the words that seemed to sing for themselves; as if they already held a special tune that needed to be played aloud.

And that's when the piano came into use.

Looking through the mail, he found what he was searching for and crossed the room to sit on the stool by the piano. He always expected one letter a week, and if he thought one was late, he would head down to the office and check. Understand, not once has he met this person. All he knows is his name and talent. He could, however, send his personal mail boy to Ulquiorra and have things checked out, but Grimmjow didn't bother.

The name on the return address always struck him as cute and it made him smile, if only for a second.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

He tore open the envelope and gently removed the contents. The tri-folded papers thick and he knew there was more than just a song this time, but an actual letter as well.

Opening that first, he read:

_"Dear Grimmjow _(note he stopped using honorifics a few letters back), _I am terribly sorry to bother you again! This must be the 100th letter from me, which you probably don't even read, but I'll keep trying. I don't care for a response; just read my songs and appreciate them. I write them just for you. I know that...at first, you look rough around the edges and badass, but I can see there's more than that. There must be something in you, in your past that makes you the person I think-I know-you are. If only I could one day meet you and see for myself the man I adore._

_This letter is short, but that's because the song I have written you this time is one of the most precious yet... Enjoy it. Feel it._

_Your Greatest Admirer,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

Grimmjow was now more than eager to read the song. If it was as good as Ichigo said-which it will be-then it would make a beautiful sound.

The cover to the piano was lifted and he set the papers on the stand. From there, his eyes read slowly over the words, taking in the full meaning.

It was sad. In a happy way, though...to the point of tears.

Fingers hovered over the black and white keys, mentally finding the right sound and placing his fingers. With a deep breath...

He began to play.

-...-

Quick first chapter but that's because I'm always so eager to get out the first chapter of a new story! Promise the future chapters will be longer.

AN: The song featured in the next chapter is MY OWN CREATION. So, please, don't use it anywhere else unless you ask.

Please continue, especially if you have a soft spot for a romantic Grimmjow, there will be lots of that, I assure you. But I won't forget that hard side :)


	2. AN

**Go to my page and check out my poll! It will benefit both you and myself so I can post what you guys want most :D I will also be posting TWO new GrimmIchi fics-Into the Dark and Boundaries of Love- AND I will be writing an outline for a ShiroIchi as well.**

**Thank you all of you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back for another chapter of ****_Keys of the Heart_****! Don't forget to go to my page and find the poll to vote! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own what belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter II**

The clear skies of Japan were dark, only the light of the moon illuminating the night. The soft glow and quiet streets calmed Ichigo's nerves as he wandered. A walk at night had always been his "zen", his solace from the day.

His thoughts almost always led him to his idol; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a man that never escaped his thoughts, and he was always being scolded for not paying attention during work.

A man he's never met was going to get him fired one day. How about that.

Ichigo wasn't exactly the stalker type, but when it came to an obsession, or, in this case, a love interest, he'd do anything to be closer to him. For example: he kept up on his blogs, tracked the habits of Grimmjow, and kept tags on where he went. He even moved to Okinawa simply because Grimmjow set up his living there. Although, he never specified _where _in Okinawa, so Ichigo took his chances and moved to the outskirts of the city. And when he wrote letters to the man, they were addressed to a public P.O box for him, not his private residence.

His feet took him around a corner and he ended up walking aimlessly alongside a set of nice apartments. He didn't give much thought to them until he heard music. It flowed from a cracked window above him, the sweet sounds nearly bringing him to a trance. But it wasn't just any music... No.

It was _his music. His _words were being sung, _his _words were being placed to music...to notes...and it was the most beautiful sound his ears had ever heard.

_"Set yourself free, as you say goodbye,_

_Fall into your longing abyss,_

_Smile as gravity takes hold and pulls you down,_

_Never forget this, this forever song,_

_Lovely sweet love, listen as you fall away,_

_Free your broken wings, say goodbye,_

_Soar through your abyss towards your light,_

_I'll be waiting, waiting for you,_

_So keep falling..._

_Falling as my heart falls for you."_

Ichigo pulled himself out of the trance, snapping back to reality and realized what was happening.

_Who _was singing his song. _What _it was being performed on. Instead of the rough edge of the guitar, or the deep, bellowing nature of a bass, the notes were played on an instrument of the angels.

Without wasting another second, he dashed through the front doors of the apartments and went directly to the front desk, spotting a man with dark hair and a strange tattoo on his face that said _69_. Must be some kind of fetish...

"I need the room number for Mr. Jaegerjaquez; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he rushed, realizing he must sound like an idiot.

That man-Shuhei, as it said on the nametag-gave him a skeptical stare before questioning, "And who are you?"

Ichigo thought through his head for an excuse that would be at least somewhat eligeable, but came up empty handed.

_Damn, _he thought to himself, _gonna have to play it dirty._

Looking around, he made sure the lobby was clear of other coworkers and guests. His instincts told him to act now, otherwise he'll never have an opportunity like this again. Or, at least, not for a very long time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to wait.

With a heated gaze, he gave the man a seductive stare and smiled slyly. When he leaned on the counter, he made sure his hips swayed a little to get Shuhei's attention.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you...but I'm his dominatrix for the night. I'm running a little late, so...Shuhei...give a guy a break this once?" he asked, smiling with enough sincerity to get him by. Since he was a guy, he hoped the man wouldn't be too suspicious. Besides, no one knew if Grimmjow was gay or not so he was sure taking a risk here.

Shuhei watched him for a moment, looking over his body. Che, probably to make sure he fit the bill.

With a satisfied nod, he allowed Ichigo to proceed, giving him the number 202. He wished him a good night with a wink before continuing on with other business.

He thanked the man and hurried down the hall, finding an elevator on the right. He pushed the button four times, expecting them to open right away since it was past rush hour. Someone must have been using it because it was taking forever to reach the lobby. His foot tapped on the ground in irritation and he huffed when the doors finally opened.

The ride was short since 202 was on the second floor. It's simple, really: the first floor usually consisted of the 100's, the second and third floors 200's and 300's and so on. He probably could have found the room himself, but he didn't want someone telling the manager that there was a strange man wandering the hallways because he couldn't find the right room quick enough. With his luck, anything could have happened.

If the outside was luxurious, the hallways seemed to express this a little more. The carpet was a rose red with gold embroidery, pictures of landscapes lined the walls, showing off fall colors to accentuate the 'warm' theme.

He couldn't wait to see what Grimmjow's apartment looked like. The rooms were most likely huge.

He found 202 all the way down at the dead-end hallway, and he stopped in front of the door. He could still hear the piano... The fluttering of notes and slowing and quickening at all the right points. It was a minor piece, but not too dark.

He leaned his forehead against the door and listened to him play. Who knew he could play piano like this...who knew he could play at all.

His heart almost stopped when the music eased away into silence and he stepped away from the door. This was his chance. But what was he going to say? Was he even thinking about knocking? He had to.

All his life he had been somewhat of a coward. He never stepped up to finish anything. But he couldn't just say there wasn't a reason, because there was always a reason behind the things he did. He used to be so strong when he was little, so full of energy that made his mother's face light up with joy. Yeah...not anymore. Not after that day. There was no one there to comfort him anymore, no one there to hold him, watch him grow, smile and laugh when he messed around to make her happy. His father was always busy and his sisters were in America, following their dreams.

He was still here. Alone.

With a sigh, he straightened himself and was determined to do this. As it was...anything could happen when it came to him.

He exhaled and knocked on the door hard so he wouldn't have to do it again. Who knew if he would be able to get up the courage to knock twice.

There was a long pause and he wondered if the man hadn't heard him knock. God, he wished that wasn't true.

Seconds passed by with his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't believe he was here and Grimmjow was so close. Any more anxious and he probably would have passed out at the man's door. He didn't fancy the thought of waking up in a hospital and meeting his idol that way, probably thinking that he was some kind of idiot.

The door finally opened and he stopped breathing.

Holy...Kami...

He was so much more gorgeous and sexy in person.

Grimmjow's blue hair was in its usual styled mess. He wore leather pants that were unbuttoned but zipped still, and his white shirt hugged his waist. Cerulean eyes stared at him in wonder almost and he quickly remembered to breath so he could say something. God forbid the door get slammed in his face because he stood there gaping like a fish.

Grimmjow beat him to it, and what came out of his mouth wasn't what he was expecting. Like say a 'who the hell are you', or a 'what the fuck do you want?' kind of deal. Instead, it went something like this.

"Are you really Japanese? Or are they becoming like some sort of weird hybrid with a parrot because I have never seen orange hair like that before."

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in amazement. He fumbled through his vocabulary to find something to say.

"Uhh...y-yes, I'm Japanese. So are you, or at least half?" he began, getting into it a little. "You look like a hybrid yourself, I've never seen blue hair like that before."

The man cracked a grin and Ichigo felt like melting right on the spot.

"Sure, I'm a hybrid. Half Japanese and half Italian, how about that?" Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo had to follow along. Inside he was reveling in that smooth voice. That laugh was perfect.

"So, who are you anyway? I like you," he started, leaning against his door frame with arms crossed. The smile was still plastered to his face.

Ichigo knew the moment he said his name, things would change.

"I'm... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The smile immediately fell from his face and Ichigo became worried. He readied himself for a door in his face, or maybe Grimmjow calling him a liar... something like that.

"Well, I can't say you're not him. Your hair tells me I should give you a chance to prove it."

His hair? Oh, right. Ichigo equals strawberry equals bright hair. Made perfect sense to anyone who bothered to fit the pieces together.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He picked out his ID from the back of it and showed it to Grimmjow, who waited patiently. It was all there; the name, the picture, everything. But he had to admit, he hated his picture...

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his jaw fell open slightly. He pushed away from the frame and stood to the side, motioning with his hand in permission to enter.

Ichigo cursed his nerves as they buzzed underneath his skin. With excitement or fear, he couldn't tell.

He walked over to a black couch and looked around the living room. He was surprised to find that the walls were quite bare, the only things in sight were the furniture, electronics and instruments.

His attention focused on Grimmjow, who seemed to hurry to his piano and grab papers and place them on top under a folder. He asked Ichigo a question.

"How did you find me?"

"I live around here and I...heard you playing my song."

Grimmjow paused, slowly turning around. "You heard me?" he asked softly. Ichigo nodded, biting his bottom lip. So, Grimmjow didn't want anyone to know he played.

"It's me. Ichigo. You don't have to hide it from me..." he trailed off, cocking his head to the side. "You know my deepest feelings from playing my music. It's only fair I know what you're feeling, and I can see it in your playing."

Grimmjow crossed the room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him. "I guess. As long as you don't know the reason..." he trailed off and sighed. Instead, he relaxed and let the smile come back. Ichigo also relaxed, knowing he wasn't about to get thrown out anytime soon. He trusted the man to want to know more.

"So, Berry-"

"I knew that was coming," Ichigo said and rolled his eyes at the bluenette next to him. The other grinned.

"I think it's only right to call you that. So..._Berry,_" he accentuated, "what made you start writing to me in the first place?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, the question leading him to think about his insane obsession-again, it was a love interest-with Grimmjow. His face tinted red and he turned his head away.

Then again, it wasn't just that... It was the fact that he simply needed something to keep his mind off of his family. It sounded selfish, yeah, but Grimmjow made it seem like it was more. If he could get to know Grimmjow more, then maybe...just maybe...it would all fall into place and the love he felt for the man would be true. The love would be returned and it would be _real_.

"Well, I can't really say-"

"I'm serious, Ichi."

Ichigo stopped his thoughts and looked over at Grimmjow, seeing nothing but genuine curiosity.

"Why do you want to know, exactly?" he asked carefully, looking at him with confused eyes.

It was Grimmjow's turn to hesitate, and he shifted in his seat.

"It's..." he started, looking around the room and sighing. He didn't know how to express himself, but he had to tell the other how his music affected him, how it made him feel. "You know what? I'm just going to tell you exactly how it goes, because technically...you're not a stranger."

Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes, causing the other to flush. Though they just met, it only seemed right Grimmjow treat him as such.

"Every time I read your words, I feel like I...I _know _who you are. You express yourself to me in such a way, I can't help but want to _hear _what you have to say. I know it sounds cheesy coming from me, but..." Grimmjow moved closer to him.

Ichigo's body immediatley felt like fire and he gulped. He didn't realize he was leaning in a little closer than before.

"_Ichigo,_" he whispered, "you are what makes me feel like I don't have to worry about tomorrow..." Grimmjow was leaning in closer and Ichigo could feel the man's breath on his lips. He smelled so good, Ichigo nearly hyperventilated over how close he was. Never did he expect this to happen and he almost closed the distance...

"Wait! I-I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said and jumped from the seat. "I can't, umm, I don't-"

"Ichigo, wait-"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I have to go," he rushed and headed for the door. What was he thinking? It didn't matter if Grimmjow was his 'love interest', it was still their first meeting. Ichigo just didn't play it that way.

Before he could reach the door, he felt a hand on his arm and he turned around to see Grimmjow. The man looked just slightly desperate, an emotion no one would ever imagine seeing in the eyes that belonged to a hard-edged rockstar.

"Ichigo, just listen," he said. He couldn't let Ichigo just leave. Not after what Ichigo has done for him.

Ichigo looked back towards the door, and, with a sigh, he faced Grimmjow fully. "What is it?"

"Come back tomorrow night. For dinner."

Ichigo fought to keep the stutter out of his voice, "Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. Not out, I meant here. Besides, you still have to answer my question." Grimmjow gave him a smile that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"As long as you're not busy-"

"Ichigo. I think I can find time for you. Especially you."

The orangette didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he gave him a shy smile and asked, "What time?"

"Meet me here at 7:30," he said and opened the door for Ichigo. "And don't worry, my food won't kill you."

They both gave a chuckle at that and Ichigo walked over the threshold, out of the apartment. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Grimmjow before walking down the hall to the elevator.

Once he was back in the lobby, he walked past Shuhei, who smiled at him.

"How was your time? You didn't take very long. I should have expected Mr. Jaegerjaquez preferred women over men."

Ichigo scowled at him and tried his best to ignore the snicker that came from another employee that had probably come in to take over Shuhei's shift. Who knew desk clerks could be such assholes, even after you thought they were nice and gave them a little hip action. But hey, at least Grimmjow's secret was safe.

Wait... Now that he thought about it...the man _did _try to kiss him. So that meant he was gay? Or at least bisexual. At least.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow would be the cause of his cheeks melting off from making him blush so much.

The walk home was the same as usual, just with the added...exciting detour. He could barely hold in the excitement he felt and he wanted to scream his joy to the world.

Things were finally looking up for once.

-...-

Were you guys expecting them to meet this way? Heh, I liked it myself.

Thank you and please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! I just got myself a wake-up call. Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING, I TELL YOU. Only my little plot.

**Chapter III**

Ichigo was in his room, well, his closet specifically. Clothes were strewn across the floor in a mess as he struggled to find something suitable to wear for the night's dinner with Grimmjow. Nothing seemed to work. He'd been at it for almost two hours. He would find something he deemed worthy, wear it for ten minutes, then run upstairs to change. The process would continue on for hours.

Looking at the clock, he cursed under his breath when he saw he only had two hours left. He had already showered, but he knew he was bound to take another after sweating from hunting after clothes and running up and down the stairs.

"Damn, what the hell!"

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki?" a voice asked from his doorway.

Ichigo spun around to see Uryuu standing there, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"How the hell did you get in here? Ah, nevermind. Don't care right now." He turned away and continued to rummage through the insane amount of clothes he had. They were all designer, all nice clothes. The other day, he would have told himself he had too many nice clothes. Today, he felt he didn't have enough.

He heard footsteps behind him and Uryuu spoke up, "I'm guessing you're going on a special date tonight? With the way you're acting, it must be important."

Shit, he totally forgot to call Uryuu and tell him about Grimmjow. Besides, he'd never believe him, anyway.

All he did was grunt in reply. He picked up another shirt, gave it a disgusted look, and threw it to the side.

"Move, Kurosaki." Uryuu pushed him back and quickly plucked a dark purple button-up shirt from its hanger and a pair of black slacks, handing them to the orangette.

"What the hell, Uryuu? I'm not wearing that!" he exclaimed, looking at the outfit before looking at the raven.

"Yes, you are. One, you need color, but nothing too awfully bright, so this dark purple will suit you just fine; a contrast to your hair. The sleeves are a nice mid-length that will cuff at your elbows. The pants, as I've seen, hug your... behind, and thighs. Wouldn't want to be wearing baggy pants. Here. Put it on, I don't want to see you in this room again."

"But I have to take a shower."

Uryuu arched an eyebrow and glanced over at the bathroom in the hallway, seeing clothes that were kicked to the side, indicating he had already taken one.

Ichigo explained. "I'm taking another one. After hours of running around, I'm sweaty again. Yuck."

The raven rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Fine, but I want you out of this room right after. That outfit is perfect. Trust me, Kurosaki."

After he left, Ichigo sighed and took the clothes into the bathroom with him. He turned on the water and let it heat up as he stripped from the outfit he previously thought was a good idea.

Getting into the shower, he exhaled, having a chance to relax under the warm spray since Uryuu had saved him time. He realized he never told the other who his date was. Would he even believe him? Probably not. Uryuu was also a little fan of the bluenette, and often accompanied Ichigo to shows. Although, he wasn't really the type to show his excitement, it was still a blast. And when Uryuu couldn't come, he would take Rukia, Orihime, or any of his other friends, even if he had to drag them along.

He took his time lathering the cinnamon scented shampoo into his hair, rinsing after a quick massage to his scalp. The headache that had been threatening to ruin his night disappearing with every minute spent washing himself. At least when he met Grimmjow for the evening, he would smell extra clean.

He rinsed himself off and turned off the shower before stepping out. A knock sounded on the bathroom door and he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't even in there that long, what the hell!"

"Kurosaki, you were in the shower for an hour."

"What?!" he exclaimed and hurriedly dried himself, nearly tripping on the rug and falling against the door. "I'm coming, just...fuck!"

"What time do you have to be there?" Uryuu asked.

"Seven-thirty. But I'd love to be there like five minutes early."

"Then you still have half an hour. You can calm down."

Ichigo heard his footsteps retreating and he sighed in relief. Grimmjow didn't live far away, anyway. It was walking distance.

He pulled on his pants, then slipped into the button-up. It was really a nice shirt. Uryuu was usually the one to go clothes shopping with him, since he was the fashionista. That guy could actually sew. A guy. Sewing. The first time he heard that, he laughed his ass off, angering the raven. Uryuu wouldn't talk to him for a week after that.

He made sure his collar was straight and fixed his cuffs. His hair was already done. He always let it dry on its own after shaking his head to get rid of some of the water. Gel products or sprays were unnecessary for his hair, since his hair fixed itself naturally. It was always quite soft to the touch, which surprised most people.

Checking himself once over in the mirror, he gave himself a satisfied smile and opened the bathroom door and made his way to his dresser to grab his keys. He stood for a moment and checked off things to do in his head. Everything was taken care of.

He ran downstairs after grabbing black ankle socks and heeled boots, plopping himself on his couch to put them on. They were his favorite boots. The heel wasn't much, only two inches in height. The top of the boots barely reached mid-leg below his knee and they hugged his calves with their flexible material.

"Well?" he asked Uryuu, who had been sitting in the chair opposite him. He stood and pulled his shirt down to straighten it as much as he could, earning a warning glare from the raven.

"Good. But don't tug on that material, it's expensive. Working as a writer will only get you so far, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving now."

"Wait. I came here for a reason. I wanted to know if you would be busy tomorrow."

Ichigo thought it over. "I don't think so, why?" he asked.

"I'm having an interview at the local designer store. They want me to bring someone to confirm my answers."

"Well, that's stupid. I've never heard of anyone doing that before." Ichigo began walking towards the door, grabbing his black trench coat on the way since it would be chilly. Uryuu followed. "But I suppose I could go, waste time and all that."

"Hey, Kurosaki. Who is it that you're meeting?" Uryuu asked and pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"You'd never believe me," Ichigo said and couldn't help but smile a little.

"It couldn't be anyone _that _great. You were acting so wild when I arrived, I would have thought it was Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo didn't look at him, only grinned mischeviously as he locked the front door.

"Kurosaki... It couldn't-"

"I told you! You don't believe me, do you? Heh, figures."

"If you get a picture with him and show it to me, then I will believe you. But, until then, good luck with your date." Uryuu shook his head and walked in the opposite direction towards his home, only two blocks away.

Ichigo immediately took off down the street, running past people to get to Grimmjow's place. His nerves were already acting up, his heart pounding in his chest. Today had probably been the longest day of his life, considering he had to wait so long for the date. He was glad it was finally happening. The girls were going to kill him...

Making a turn around the same corner he had last night, he made his way to the large doors and walked in, looking over to see Shuhei. The man looked up from his computer and did a double-take at Ichigo.

"You again? I thought he had thrown you out."

"You guessed wrong, _Shuhei. _Just so happens he wants me again. I'll be going up now," he said in a tone of finality and headed towards the elevators.

"I'll be calling Mr. Jaegerjaquez later to confirm your visit." Shuhei gave him a smug grin and he had to refrain from smacking that look off his face.

The elevators were clear this time and he thanked Kami. He hardly had the patience to wait any longer. The ride felt like forever and he wasted his time by checking out the inside, wondering if somewhere there were hidden cameras and Shuhei was secretly watching. Pfft. He really hated that guy.

The doors finally opened and he stepped out, turning to walk down the hallway he had been down last night. If he remembered correctly, it was room 202. Of course, how could he forget?

Before knocking, he listened quietly, waiting to hear the man playing. A few moments passed, yet nothing happened. Shrugging, he lifted his hand to knock, wishing he could have heard him once more.

The door opened and it was like last night all over again. The man just...it was impossible for him to _not _be gorgeous.

He wore slacks that were similar to his own and a white dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone. The sleeves looked like they had been rolled up, probably due to him preparing food.

"Ichi," he said, grinning. "You made it."

"Of course!" Ichigo smiled back shyly. He could smell the delicious aroma of steak and his mouth watered, his jaw hurting. Grimmjow stepped to the side and motioned him in, closing the door behind him. Ichigo removed his coat and Grimmjow took it to hang it on the coat rack by the door.

"That smells so fucking good!" Ichigo immediately placed a hand over his mouth, glancing over at Grimmjow apologetically for cursing. The man just laughed at him.

"No need to be sorry, Ichi. Cuss all ya want, I don't care." He placed a hand on Ichigo's upper arm and lead him to a separate room that held the kitchen and a dining room. Nothing spectacular, but it was still pretty amazing to Ichigo. He couldn't really concentrate on the details anyway, not with that strong grip on his arm. They haven't even started dinner yet and he was going to go insane.

"Sit here. I'll bring out the food." Grimmjow pulled out a chair for him and Ichigo was brought back from his thoughts. He then realized the dim lighting, shadows dancing along the walls from the few candles that were placed on the center of the table.

"Wow..." he whispered to himself. He sat down and waited patiently for the bluenette.

Yeah. Wow.

Here he was, sitting at Grimmjow's dining room table, waiting for him to bring dinner. A _romantic _dinner. With Grimmjow. His long time obsession. A full night and a day to think about it and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was having a nice dinner that Grimmjow cooked... with Grimmjow.

"I hope you don't mind wine," Grimmjow said from beside him. He was so deep in thought, he didn't see Grimmjow place a plate of food in front of him, leave, and come back with a bottle of what looked like a dark, ruby red wine.

"Oh, th-thank you. I love wine," he said, mad at himself for stuttering. He loved wine, but it wasn't often that he drank it, let alone try different flavors. His favorite so far was a simple Merlot. Nothing drastic. Besides, the last time he had wine was at Rukia's birthday at a fine restaurant.

Grimmjow studied him for a moment, and smirked. "Let me rephrase that. I hope you don't mind expensive, rare, delicious wine."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, Grimmjow, I love wine."

The man grinned, picking up his glass and filling it halfway. He repeated with his own glass and set the bottle off to the side before taking a seat across from Ichigo, who picked up the glass by the stem and took a small sip.

His eyes widened at the taste and he decided it was delicious. It had a fruity taste that he liked, and it was like silk going down, the warmth spreading through him. The smell was fresh on his nose.

"You like it? It's a Merlot from Italy. Castello Di Ama L'Aparita; 1997. Currant, blackberry, dried flowers and ripe tannins."

Ichigo took another dainty sip, watching Grimmjow from above the rim of the glass. The bluenette was also watching him and he felt himself heat up; either from the look in Grimmjow's eyes or the wine, he didn't know.

"But, enough about the wine... I want to get to know you better."

Ichigo set down his glass and picked up his fork. "What do you want to know?" he asked, taking a bite of the delicious steak that had been cooked medium-rare.

"What do you do for a living? Cliche, I know. I'm just... how do you write so well." Grimmjow took a bite of his own food and watched Ichigo.

"I'm a writer. I do freelance and office work."

"Is that how you swept me off my feet with your writing skills?" he asked with a grin.

"Swept you off your feet?" Ichigo asked, smiling. His cheeks were tinted a light shade of red, glass of wine empty. Grimmjow knew he was getting tipsy.

"Ichi, Ichi. I thought you could hold your alcohol?" he teased, earning a glare from the other.

"I said I _loved _it. I didn't specify whether I could _handle _it or not." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Besides, it just looks like I'm a bit tipsy. Don't be fooled, though. I blame you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're just so damn... fiiine," he said and chuckled. Grimmjow knew better. Ichigo was getting drunk, and all from one glass of wine. Well, it was a strong wine, after all.

Ichigo set down his fork and relaxed against the back of the chair. "Anything else you want to know?" he asked with a slight slur to his words.

"Yeah. Are you okay to walk home?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious question, Ichi."

Ichigo gazed at him from across the table, wondering what the hell he was talking about. He couldn't really concentrate, his mind a little hazy.

He pushed back from the table, getting ready to stand. Grimmjow saw it and stood first.

"Stay there, Ichigo. I'll get you a glass of water."

"No, no. I'm fine." He stood from the chair and immediately his head began to spin. The bluenette rushed over and caught him before he fell over.

"No more wine for you," he said and helped him out of the dining room and to the couch where he sat him down. "Don't go anywhere, you hear? I'm gonna get ya some water."

Ichigo nodded and sank into the soft couch pillows beside him. They felt so soft...

He tried his hardest to think. So, he was at Grimmjow's house, that was obvious. He was there to have a nice dinner, then go home. Tomorrow he had to do something... but he couldn't quite remember what he had planned. Was he even going home tonight?

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Grimmjow emerging from the kitchen with something in his hand. Sitting up, he reached out for the glass that was handed to him. Looking at it, he figured it wasn't wine, but it was something. He took a sip before handing the man the glass.

"It will be here for you." Grimmjow set the glass on the table. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see chocolatey eyes gazing up at him almost innocently.

"Grimm... play something for me," he asked. "I want to hear you play."

Grimmjow bit his bottom lip, glancing over to where his piano sat by the window. He contemplated playing for him, then shook his head. He couldn't... not yet.

"Some other time, Ichi." Hearing him play once was a coincidence, but he wasn't ready to play freely for him just yet.

Ichigo's eyes slipped shut and he sighed.

For so long, Grimmjow waited for the day he would meet the person who wrote such beautiful words. And here he was... an innocent guy. A gorgeous one at that.

Ichigo's breathing slowed and he unconsciously curled into a ball, shivering slightly.

"Huh, cold..." Grimmjow turned and disappeared into his room, coming back out with a small fleece blanket. He kneeled by the couch Ichigo slept on and placed the blanket over him, making sure his feet were covered. Maybe he should turn the heat up? It was a bit cold.

He sighed and studied Ichigo's sleeping face. Dinner had been quick, but it was something. Who could argue with this? The orangette's soft features, pink lips...

He reached out with a hand and gently caressed Ichigo's warm cheek, the skin soft and tan. He smirked.

"We just met, and already..." he trailed off, letting his fingers travel to his bright orange hair. His fingers slid easily through the silky strands and he was surprised at how soft they were.

Ichigo groaned, a small smile touching at the corners of his lips as he slept.

"Ichi..." He leaned over him, his lips grazing his temple. He laid a kiss there and pulled away. He stood from where he sat crouched and went back into the dining room to blow out the candles that were still lit. He disposed of the uneaten food, cleaning up the mess before exiting the kitchen and dining room.

With one last longing glance at Ichigo, he made his way to his room and shut the door behind him.

-...-

Oooommmmgggggg... 7AM, I am going to bed! I will come back and fix a lot later on. But thank you for reading, I really appreaciate it! *hugs*


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back for another chapter :)

**Chapter IV**

_Comfortable... _his mind thought sluggishly in his half conscious state and he willed his body to sink deeper into that warmth. He tried to stretch out his arms and legs to get comfortable, but found his bed wasn't quite as big as he thought. Confusion filled him and he groaned, trying to get comfortable by tossing and turning until he rolled over the edge and found himself falling. A yelp escaped his lips when he hit the ground and he shot up, his eyes wide.

"What the hell? What is this?" he asked himself, rubbing his eyes before taking a look around at his surroundings. Noticing a couch instead of a bed, he stood abruptly, nearly falling over in the process since he was still somewhat asleep and stiff. His back hurt and his muscles ached from sleeping on a couch, no matter how comfortable it was suppose to be.

Looking around once more, he suddenly remembered that he had never gone home.

_Why did I stay, again?_

"You're such a cute drunk," a voice said from across the room and he snapped his head around to meet cerulean eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Sit down and gather your thoughts. I'm making breakfast." The man gave him a side smile and turned to leave the room.

Ichigo ignored his command to sit back down and hurried after him, stumbling along the way. He could smell hickory sausage, eggs, waffles... It smelled divine. Just more of the amazing cooking skills that Grimmjow seemed to possess.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" Grimmjow glanced back behind him with a large grin plastered on his face. "You sure are stubborn."

"Who said anything about being stubborn? I don't like being told what to do, half asleep or not."

"Exactly. You're stubborn." Grimmjow had the urge to roll his eyes at the other's stupidity but he refrained, instead letting a grin spread over his lips, the thought of Ichigo being drunk taking over his mind. Maybe he'd offer him alcohol more often.

Ichigo was scowling at the other, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. It never registered in his mind at the moment that he actually hasn't known Grimmjow in person that long and he already felt comfotable around him enough to be himself. Hnn. Maybe he just needed some more much needed sleep, in his _own _bed, where he wouldn't be tossing and turning to get comfortable.

The bluenette interrupted his thoughts when he directed Ichigo to the table by his shoulders, pushing him down into a seat.

"Here. Eat and drink this, you'll feel better." Grimmjow set down a plate of food and a mug of coffee in front of him.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the food in front of him in confusion before mentally slapping himself. Oh, right, he was suppose to eat this. He shook his head and grabbed the coffee, forgetting that it was hot and taking a large gulp into his mouth.

"Ahh, fuck!" he exclaimed, slamming the mug onto the table to cough. His tongue was burned, that was for sure, and his throat felt like it had been lit on fire after gasoline had been dumped down it.

"What did you do, drink it while it was still too hot? Damn, Ichi, for someone who writes so well, you sure don't have any common sense," he joked, chuckling to himself. The boy gave him an incredulous glare.

"I just woke up!" he yelled, then he finally realized who he was talking to and he immediately quieted himself. Heat creeped up his neck and he knew he was red. How could he talk to him like that? He was so stupid...

Grimmjow studied him, silent himself. A sigh left his lips with the realization of what exactly was going through the boy's head. Of course Ichigo would revert back into the respectful fan, just like everyone else. It did nothing to make Grimmjow feel at least somewhat normal.

"I didn't think we'd have to go through this," he said, a little more quietly than he had intended. He caught the confused expression on the orangette's face and he continued further. "You can stop being so stiff when you're around me. I'd like to see you act like yourself."

The teen furrowed his brows. "Myself?"

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Yes, yourself. Quit acting like you're going to upset me or disrespect me at every turn. Honestly, it gets old and I don't favor overly cautious attitudes. I like yours. So use it, got it?"

Was he serious? Obviously he was with the serious way Grimmjow was staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'lll...try."

"No. Don't try. Just forget what I do for a living. Forget everything and only look at _me_, only me. Don't look past who I am as a human being. Understand? Good," he said before Ichigo could answer him, heaving a heavy sigh. He got comfortable in his seat and skewered a sausage onto his fork. His eyes never left the orange-haired man, studying his every move. The way he held his fork, his posture, the smooth motions his arm took to guide the fork up to his mouth. Everything up to the expressions he made while eating the food. He really was someone to treasure...

...He simply didn't realize how much Ichigo would mean to him in the end of it all.

Only... How long would Grimmjow be able to spend with him? How long would it be before...?

No. He couldn't think about those thoughts right now; they were too depressing. What mattered was the presence in front of him. That bright presence that filled a hole in his heart and took away his loneliness and despair. Of course, it wouldn't last long, but he could cherish it while it lasted.

_"Grimmjow."_

Huh?

"Grimmjow!"

"What?" Grimmjow's eyes shot up from where he was staring into space and looked at Ichigo, whose eyes were locked onto his with worry. Why was he looking at him like that? They were eating breafast, right? "What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I've been calling your name for two minutes, but you've been staring at my chest like a drooling male staring at a woman's breasts."

For the first time, Grimmjow blushed in front of him and looked away, completely out of his character. How could he let himself get deep into thought like that with company around? He had to keep things like this under check until he was alone. Just him and his music.

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking. Are you full? Do you want seconds? There's plenty," he offered, clearly trying to change the subject.

In return, Ichigo shook his head slowly and arched an eyebrow. "No thanks, I'm full. It was delicious, thanks, Grimmjow."

Ichigo was more than thoroughly confused with Grimmjow's new behavior, watching as he took their plates into the kitchen. What could he have been thinking about? Something personal maybe, that was his best guess and he wouldn't question him about it. Instead of pondering it further, he stood from his seat and followed the man into the kitchen, eyes gazing about at the new surroundings before coming to stand beside Grimmjow at the sink.

"Here, I'll help," he said and reached for the plates. But Grimmjow placed a hand in front of Ichigo.

"It's okay, I got i-"

"Oh, just shut up and let me help you," he snapped, scowling at the bluenette, who gazed at him, surprised. "Now who's the stubborn one? Let me do the dishes and go sit your ass down."

Grimmjow was, in fact, doeyed at this new development in Ichigo. Surely, this was the real him and he quite liked it. Feisty when need be, sweet and romantic when the time called for it.

Without further argument, Grimmjow put his hands in the air and backed away with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Do what you want, Ichi." He headed out the way he came without another word, leaving Ichigo to clean up the breakfast mess. Heh, he'd make an excellent house wife.

He'd keep that to himself, though.

Dishes done and on the drying rack-he had no idea how to work Grimmjow's dishwasher-he dried his hands on the hand towel and headed out into the living room to find the man positioned comfortably on the sofa; lying down with remote control in hand and one arm behind his head. He looked so handsome laying there with strands of hair falling in his face, the rest still a sexy mess as usual. He didn't think it really needed to be styled with gel or what not. It was most likely natural.

His presence was sensed then and Grimmjow, without looking away from the television, raised a hand and beckoned him.

"Come here," he commanded simply. Not too harsh, nor were the words overly soft. It was a simple instruction that Ichigo had no intention of defying, moving one foot after another across the floor until his knees hit the back of the armest. A snort sounded.

"I said come here," Grimmjow repeated and Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"What the hell, I am he-"

He was cut off by his own gasp when his wrists were seized and he was dragged down over the armest to land heavily on top of his idol, eyes growing wide.

"G-Grimmjow, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm obviously dragging your ass down here to I can hold you."

That was all that needed to be said. A dusting of rose red colored the orangette's cheeks, the heat crawling up his neck and he was sure he was red there as well. He was _on top _of Grimmjow. _Straddling _him. And it was just that quick. First he was standing beside the armest, then he was dragged down and somehow managed to fix himself to where he wasn't face first with the other man's crotch. Now this. Gazing down into cerulean eyes, his breaths quick and shallow, matching his racing heart. The voices and annoying sound affects from the television seemed to be drowned out by his own pounding heart, blood rushing almost too quickly through his system. What should he do at this moment? How should he react to the one person whom he gave his heart to through his words in all those letters? How was he suppose to feel and cope with those eyes that burned gentle holes into his own as he stared up at him?

Was he expecting something?

Ichigo couldn't think straight. Meeting him face to face for the first time was exciting, yes, but here he was in this predicament. So much more prone to panicking now, he was.

"Ichigo."

That deep, husky voice echoed in his ears, bringing him back from his screeching thoughts and he finally looked at the man beneath him with a clear head. But then again, he couldn't hear the television anymore... Maybe he was still lost in his mind. Or maybe it had turned itself off, or maybe...

Cool, calloused yet soft fingers slid up and over his cheek, down over his jaw and down his neck towards his hairline behind his ear, his thumb still in place as it glided back and forth across Ichigo's tan skin.

Ichigo couldn't tell when Grimmjow placed pressure on the back of his neck, easing him down towards him lips.

And they were kissing.

His lips seemed to move without his consent and he quickly snatched his mind back down to earth, realizing the passion, _feeling _the passion and the slow, sweet embrace of the other's lips. Oh, how he felt so very much like a virgin at that precious moment as he lost himself in the sacred dance of tongues. Fire ignited in his body, arousing a certain need in him, a want for more of that warmth he felt in the sensuous kiss. At the same time, chills racked his body, especially down his spine where he felt Grimmjow's other hand wandering aimlessly, fingers traling underneath his shirt to feather their way up and down the extent of his back.

His own hands ascended to the blue-haired man's face to cup his strong, inviting features, tilting his head even more so to the side to deepen the contact. As experienced as he was, this man made him feel like it was his first kiss and he didn't complain.

The darkness seemed to dtretch on and it was then that he realized he had closed his eyes a while ago. He let his lids flutter open to reveal soft, chocolatey eyes that averted their gaze from his lips to his eyes after they slowly pulled away. There were definitely sparks of connection in that kiss. He wouldn't ever deny it.

"Ichigo... Stay with me today," he said quietly.

There was no hesitation from Ichigo and he replied with a bright smile, the kiss causing him to have forgotten about everything else completely.

That bit of confirmation was all Grimmjow needed and he wrapped him in his arms, his head resting back against the armrest of the couch, his eyes closing. His thoughts buried him and he didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, nor did he remember Ichigo's content sigh as he nuzzled his neck and completely relaxed on top of him. He was content.

But those moments, well... Were they moments? He couldn't tell how long he had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, he found Ichigo scrambling from his chest to run to where his phone was in his jacket, pulling out to check the time.

"Holy shit, it's late. I have to go home," he said to himself, remembering that he was suppose to meet Uryuu. Well, it was too late for that now. They had slept through lunch and it was already dinnertime. Uryuu's thing would have been long since done by now.

Checking the call log, he cursed to himself when he saw 24 missed calls and even more texts. Fuck. Uryuu was not going to be happy.

He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Grimmjow standing from the couch, a hand running through his hair.

"What's the problem, Ichi? You seem to be in a hurry to leave." Grimmjow's voice bordered on curiosity and disappointment.

Ichigo was quick to answer with, "I have to go, I totally forgot about my friend's thing today and now he's gonna kill me. Ihavetogorightnow." The last part was so rushed, the older man almost missed it. The teen threw on his jacket and shoved his cell into his pocket, heading for the door.

But just like last time, he felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head to see Grimmjow's face, his brows furrowed.

"You could at least say goodbye. I hope running out on me like this doesn't become a habit," he stated and cocked an eyebrow, Ichigo returning this with a sigh, a small smile tugging at his lips. He remembered the sensual kiss they shared. It was burned into his memory and he wouldn't ever forget those soft lips; he wanted to feel them again. And that's what he went for.

Quickly, he turned around fully and grabbed the man's surprised face, bringing him down into a quick kiss that promised another visit. Maybe even more.

"I'll be back."

"When?"

"I'll surprise you," he stated quickly and ran out the door, hurrying down the hall towards the elevator, leaving a confused Grimmjow standing in the doorway.

-...-

Eheh... so, uh, do you feel like murdering me after such slow updates? *grabs a shield and a fake harry potter wand to protect myself*

By the way, if you feel like role-playing with me, I have an account of tumblr just for yaoi rp.

URLs: ryuu-izanagi (my asshole muse of a vampire but he's sexy and cool. A full out OC character)

samael-the-fallen (I love dark angels, okay? My archangel, well, I guess he's not an OC, he's real. But I love him)


End file.
